


it's warm and real and bright

by SkyRose



Series: Janelle Monáe Lyrics Prompt Table [14]
Category: Brave (2012), Disney Princesses, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Painting, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Rapunzel paints of portrait of her fianceé Merida.





	it's warm and real and bright

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "These eyes long to make you a perfect work of art."

“Sit still,” Rapunzel requested as her fianceé sat atop a tree stump. Merida did her best to stop her squirming as Rapunzel stuck out her thumb toward her.

Merida watched as Rapunzel mixed red and yellow paints until it matched the color of her orange hair. She could only imagine the swirling movements of the paintbrush, carefully creating her curling hair, looked like behind the easel. Merida opened her mouth the speak.

“Shh!” Rapunzel exclaimed, her face peeking up from the easel. Merida frowned, tapping her toe lightly enough in hopes that Rapunzel wouldn’t notice.

Merida’s eyes cast down to the hems of Rapunzel’s purple dress. Her feet were bare, as they often were. Queen Elinor always tried to get her to wear her shoes, but she refused. It was a sense of freedom or something. That’s why she kept her brown hair short too. A reminder of her freedom.

It had been many moons since Merida had rescued the Princess from her tower. A whirlwind romance followed and now their royal wedding was weeks away. They were rather busy most of the time, but they made time to run away to the forest. 

Usually, Rapunzel painted the flora and fauna as Merida fired her arrows at trees. Today she requested Merida as a subject.

“The background not done but…” Rapunzel began before she picked up the canvas and turned it for Merida to see.

Merida smiled when she saw the spitting image of her smiling back. “It’s lovely,  _ neach-gaoil.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! <3


End file.
